In a modern automotive vehicle, an internal combustion engine is equipped with fuel injectors that spray precise quantities of fuel into an air stream en route to the combustion chamber. The fuel quantity is determined by a computer referred to as an engine control module, based upon engine operating conditions. Fuel is supplied to the engine by a fuel delivery system that typically comprises an electrical fuel pump located within a fuel tank and connected to the engine through a fuel line. The opening time for the fuel injectors is, in part, dependent upon the fuel pressure. Electronic returnless fuel systems have been developed that regulate the operation of the fuel pump to achieve a desired fuel pressure, as determined using a fuel pressure in the fuel line. Typically, the engine control module determines a projected fuel pressure, determines a duty cycle for the fuel pump based upon the difference between the projected fuel pressure and the actual fuel pressure, and provides a signal to a fuel control module, which in turn regulates power to the fuel pump to achieve the duty cycle. It would be advantageous to adapt the fuel control module to perform calculations of the duty cycle. This provides more efficient use of the fuel control module and frees resource within the engine control module for other control purposes.
Modern vehicles are also equipped with an occupant restraint system, which commonly includes an airbag. For this purpose, the vehicle is equipped with a restraint control module that is coupled to impact sensors located in the end assemblies, commonly referred to as the bumpers. When an impact is detected, the restraint control module outputs signals to inflate the airbags and also to notify the engine control module to cease engine operation. In fuel systems that rely upon the engine control module to determine operation of the fuel pump, the engine control module concurrently turns off the fuel pump. However, there is a concern that, in systems wherein fuel pump operation is determined by the fuel control module remote from the engine control module, the fuel pump may continue operation when communication from the engine control module has been disrupted because of a vehicle impact.
Therefore, a need exists for a fuel delivery system that includes a fuel control module that determines fuel pump operation and is remote from the engine control module and that turns off the fuel pump in the event of vehicle impact despite disruption of communication with the engine control module.